The present invention relates generally to torque transmitting devices and more particularly to a universal joint having generally axially aligned shafts. The invention is particularly related to the type of universal joint which includes an outer joint member, an inner joint member and torque transmitting elements received within grooves provided in each of the inner and outer joint members. In devices of the type to which the present invention relates a cage is provided where appropriate in order to maintain the torque transmitting elements in place within the respective grooves of the inner and outer joint members and the joint of the invention is further related to assemblies of the type wherein a splined drive shaft is attached in rotatively fixed engagement within the inner joint member.
In prior art universal joints, for example the joint described in German PS No. 1,914,275, a precise relative fixation between the drive shaft and the inner joint member is accomplished by means of a groove formed in the drive shaft and by a circlip engaged in this groove. This arrangement has the drawback that the drive shaft can be removed only if the outer joint member is of a two-part or split configuration in order to permit access to the circlip for the purposes of its removal with the aid of a suitable tool. Where such a split configuration is not possible the entire joint assembly must be completely stripped down whereupon the drive shaft and the inner joint member may be removed as a unit.
In other prior universal joint assemblies, such as for example that described in German PS No. 2,044,724, the outer joint member is formed to be either integral with the drive shaft or is at least arranged to be nondetachably secured thereto. In such arrangements, in order to permit the axle journal or shaft to be removed, the inner joint member is secured upon such a shaft by means of a spring ring. This elastic securing device is capable of taking up a given axial thrust so that it is possible to remove the axial journal or shaft by a removal process involving the utilization of a particular tool. However, such an operation depends largely upon prevailing fitting conditions and in many cases there is insufficient space for performance of this operation.
The present invention is directed toward an improvement in universal joint assemblies wherein the inner joint member of the universal joint assembly may be secured upon the drive shaft in a manner facilitating relatively simple and easy securing engagement thereof even under confined space conditions while at the same time maintaining a satisfactory fixed engagement between their parts in the axial direction of the universal joint.